undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is a young Bakesune, specifically Zenkura, who aspires to one day travel the surface. Appearance Charlotte is very youthful, being only 14 years old. Quite young for a Bakesune. Her eyes are light blue, and she has pastel yellow fur with orange tips on her 4 tails. She has black triangle markings under her eyes and on her chest. The only clothing she ever wears is a brown beanie with dangling puffs and a necklace in the shape of a wrapped hard candy, which is embedded with a Smokey Quartz gemstone with no facet. She also occasionally wears t-shirts and skirts, and possesses a large collection of aprons. Personality Like most Bakesune, Charlotte is highly intelligent. However, her intelligence is more geared towards street smarts and useless, random facts, making her rank a bit lower than average. She is very exitable, and has a happy-go-lucky persona. She can be very greedy on occasion, especially if candy is involved. She is very impatient and blunt, and tends to speak her mind without thinking about how others will react. Charlotte claims to hate monsters who trash-talk, making her a little bit of a hippocrite, as she often does this without realizing. She has dreams about traveling the surface, though she knows that the thought of it is practically impossibl. Abilities Erimokinesis- The ability to control and manipulate deserts. A sub-category of Cibumkinesis, food manipulation. Not as common as most other forms, but not rare, either. Charlotte is highly skilled at manipulating pastries, and has discovered how to turn sprinkles into basically pocket-sized grenades. Shape-shifting- Like all Bakesune, Charlotte can shape-shift. This ability severely saps her energy, and she can only keep it up for about an hour, and can only shape shift into said monster if she has seen this person and knows their basic personality. Alchemy- Another typical power for her species. Charlotte can turn water into liquid metal (gallium), shape it, and harden it. She is only able to make small objects, however. This is often how she makes things like trays and silver wear. Poision Resistance- Charlotte, like most of the Bakesune, is highly resistant to pufferfish and elder berry poison, and is virtually immune to the effects of bleach. She is extremely weak against food poisioning, however. History Charlotte grew up in a neighbor hood populated with Bakesune, with the majority being Zenkura. A lot of these Bakesune had a certain... distaste for Yakumo and Zomu, referring to them as 'dirty cannibals', and 'filthy half-breeds'. She, however, never believed in this, and refused to accosiate with anyone who talked dirty about anyone, although this makes her a bit of a hippocrite. Other than that, she had a relatively normal childhood. Her family was adeptly skilled at making Tarot cards, but she was a lot more skilled with potions. She loved seeing what would happen by mixing different ingredients. She got really into baking, and when she turned 13 and became a biped, she received her crystal- a necklace which had the appearance of a hard-wrapped candy, embedded with a smokey quartz jewel, a polished cabochon with no facets. She still lives with her parents. Relationships Family * Unnamed Mother, alive * Unnamed father, alive Friends * Xero- Charlotte met Xero while he was playing his flute in Snowdin. She takes joy in being around him, as she considers him her best friend. Aquantinces N/A Enemies N/A Trivia * Charlottes and appearance is based off of the witch form of Nagisa Momoe from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, specifically the witch that killed Mami Tomoe. * Charlotte is also based off of Princess Bubblegum. Gallery Category:OC Category:Female Category:User;FurryLord Category:Bakesune Category:Zenkura